Valentines Day
by sorasbootay
Summary: Leorio knew that he and Kurapika weren't truly dating, but he still wanted to do something for the blond. He knew Kurapika disliked sweets, so chocolate was out, and he didn't really enjoy anything corny either. Leorio was in a real pickle.


**A/N: Hello! happy v-day for all of those in and not in relationships! hxh is literally my fave anime and leopika is the best ;; as a before the fic thing, Leorio and Kurapika live together in an apartment since Leorio is looking after Kurapika after he came back, and he got better and they just kinda decided to continue living together I guess. They aren't officially dating, but it sort of happened that they do couply things sometimes. I hope this clears some confusion about the fic you might have! this is a kinda short and rushed fic oops dont hate me**

? ﾟﾒﾕ? ﾟﾒﾕ? ﾟﾒﾕ? ﾟﾒﾕ? ﾟﾒﾕ? ﾟﾒﾕ? ﾟﾒﾕ? ﾟﾒﾕ? ﾟﾒﾕ? ﾟﾒﾕ? ﾟﾒﾕ? ﾟﾒﾕ

"Hey Kurapika."

The blond looked up from his book to see Leorio standing in front of him, hands in his pocket and a barely noticable pink on his cheeks, and tilted his head to the side in a questioning manner.

"yes, Leorio?" He questioned.

Leorio sighed and rubbed the back of his head with a hand before looking down at Kurapika, "I know you don't like sweets or anything corny at all but... it's valentines day today. Do you want to go out today?" He asked, voice hopeful.

Kurapika smiled a little at the hopeful words. He really wasn't a romantic person at all, not one to go out on dates, or so anything at all, but maybe today would be an exception. He sat to think for a minute before looking over at Leorio and nodding.

"Yeah. I would like that."

Leorio's face brightened, a smile covering his face as he nodded as a responce, not saying anything else as he ran off to grab his coat and shoes, ready in a few minutes. Kurapika sighed, a smile on his face as he got up, placing a bookmark in his book and put it down on the coffee table in the living room. He walked over to the door, grabbing his phone and house keys along the way before he put on his jacket and boots. He wasn't silly enough to walk through all that snow without boots on. He placed his phone and keys into his jacket pocket. Both males made sure to check they have everything they need before they left the apartment. Leorio took the lead, eager to get their time together on the way. Kurapika just shook his head in amusment, locking the door before following the older man.

They had been walking outside for about a half hour at most, not saying much to each other, only sparing a few words about the weather, about how their schooling was going. Kurapika didn't really mind the silence, but at the same time, he couldn't stand it. He needed to be able to do something before he decided to go home.

"Hey, pika, wanna go hit up a store and see if theres anything you want?"

Leorio was always there to save him from his thoughts.

They spent a few hours at a mall, looking around at stores, each of them getting a few things they wanted. Kurapika was nice to just have this, even though he had told Leorio he would pay him back for everything, despite being told not to. Kurapika wondered if this could be considered a date. Probably. He smiled a little at the thought, holding onto a few bags as they made their way home after a long day. Leorio noticed, though didn't bother questioning the blond about it at all, holding onto his own bags as he walked beside the smaller man. They got home soon enough, sharing idle chit chat along the way back.

Kurapika unlocked the door to their apartment, taking off his outdoor garnments before walking into his room to put the bags down. He would deal with them later. He walked back into the living room, picking up his book, stopping, then putting it down. He should try to spend some time with Leorio at home today as well. He can't hide behind the book all the time. He walked around the house, trying to find where Leorio was. He found the older in the kitchen, pulling out some stuff he could use to make supper. Kurapika was so glad to have Leorio in his life, honestly.

"Hey Leorio."

Kurapika leant against a counter across from where Leorio was preparing food. The taller of the two turned around to Kurapika, smiling a little as he gave the blond his attention.

"Yeah, pika?" He questioned, moving to lean against the same counter beside Kurapika. The blond looked down to see their hands near to level with each other. He reached over and interlocked his fingers together with Leorio, making the older blush a little before looking down to see the boy rest his head on Leorios shoulder.

"Thanks for today. It was really fun." He spoke softly, closing his eyes as he relished in the warmth he could feel from Leorio. Leorio smiled down at him, using his free hand to ruffle Kurapikas hair.

"Of course, pika, any time you wanna go out just say the word and I'll be there." He spoke softly back at him. Kurapika nodded a bit, lifting up his head from the comfy shoulder and giving Leorio a quick peck on the cheek. He took his hand back as Leorio flushed, digging into his pocket and pulling out a chocolate he had gotten earlier on in the day.

"Happy Valentines day, Leorio." He said with a smile as he tossed the chocolate to the older man. He walked back into the living room and picked up his book, sitting down in his chair and beginning to read once again.

Maybe he should do that more often.


End file.
